Jinchuriki Tanpa Bijuu
by 3'Oct
Summary: Setelah kematiannya, Naruto memiliki kesempatan kedua akibat belum mendapatkannya kebahagiaan, tapi sebagai gantinya ia kehilangan ingatan saat bertarung atau kehidupan normalnya di masa lampau. Di dunia barunya dia berusaha dibunuh dan ia bertemu dengan bijuu yang lebih kuat dari Bijuu ekor 1 hingga 9. Bagaimana Ceritanya?. Meiton!Naruto, Kenjutsu!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Jinchuriki Tanpa Bijuu

.

Naruto

Mashashi Kisimoto

Author : MusuYaBa

Pair : Narutox

.

.

.

Wait ! Warning : Typo, OOC, Semi-Canon, OC, OJ (Original Jutsu) XD Dan lain lain.

.

Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4 yang merupakan perang terakhir, perang yang memperlihatkan keegoisan manusia sebenarnya, perang dimana semua merasakan bahwa seorang Rikudou Sennin bukanlah sebuah khayal dimana diceritakan kepada anaknya setiap malam. Tapi sang Rikudou itulah yang menyebabkan mulainya dan berakhirnya perang tersebut. Uchiha Obito Sang Penghancur dan Uzumaki Naruto Sang Penyelamat. Saling beradu jutsu kelas tinggi yang dapat menghancurkan sebuah gunung sekalipun. Tidak heran jika mereka sekarang . . .

"Hosh . . Hosh Obito aku akan mengalahkanmu!" Kata seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan kumis rubah di kedua pipinya a.k.a Uzumaki Naruto.

"Jika kau bisa hosh . . hosh Uzumaki" Kata seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang memiliki warna mata yang berbeda a.k.a Uchiha Obito.

'Gaki aku akan mencapai batas' Kata seseorang 'seekor' rubah melewati batinya.

'Aku tau kurama tapi jika tidak mengalahkan nya mengapa aku dipercayai orang orang lain untuk membawa perdamaian'

'Ya. . aku tau tapi aku sudah hampir batasnya, berfikir naruto! Berfikir! Cari strategi bagaimana cara mengalahkan uchiha itu'

'Hmm. . ' saat berusaha berfikir ada serangan yang datang.

"Bijudama" Kata Obito sambil menyeringai karena melihat naruto tidak bergerak sama sekali (itulah yang dipikirkannya). Naruto melihat cermat cermat benda hitam itu.

'Bijudama. . ya bijudama ,Kurama aku punya ide'

'apa maksudmu gaki daritadi bilang bijudama terus menerus'

'lihat dan perhatikan . .'Tak terasa ternyata bijudama tadi sudah tinggal 100 meter lagi.

**Naruto's POV.**

Ku lihat ternyata bijudama tadi sekarang tinggal 100 meter lagi. Ku lihat semua shinobi sudah pingsan dari tadi karena genjutsu Tobi, Edo tensei telah non aktif karena Orochimaru sudah mati. Setelah itu ku alihkan pandangan ku ke teman sekaligus rival sejatiku yang juga pingsan, jika dipir ini mungkin saja ini ironi karena kalah cepat dari orang yang ku anggap rival itu sudah mengalahkan Uchiha Madara dari tadi. Ironi yang selanjutnya ada di sini hanya ada 2 orang yang masih berdiri tentunya aku dan Tobi. Tapi bukan itu yang kupirkan, jika hidupku ini untuk menyelamatkan seseorang, jika hidupku untuk melindungi seseorang maka sekarang dimana orang itu dimana? Semua sudah pingsan hanya aku dan monster di depanku ini. Kadang aku berfikir bahwa kematian itu datang dengan tiba tiba maka aku harus siap kapan pun dan dimana pun. Tapi setidaknya aku mati dengan membawa kebahagian yang akan diterima oleh orang lain dari pada tidak membawa apapun dan ini yang kuputuskan.

'Kurama maafkan aku tapi aku harus menyelasaikan ini semua'

'Tidak apa gaki dan aku berterimakasih karena telah mau mengobrol dengan ku cukup lama walau mungkin obrolan mu kadang kekanakan ' Jawab Kurama dengan mengepalkan tangan lau mengarahkan kepadaku dan akupun menjawab kepalan tangannya.

'Aku juga berterima kasih Kurama karena kau, aku memiliki kekuatan untuk menjawab sebuah kedamaian'

'Tentu gaki'. Jawaban itu adalah jawaban yang terkhit kalinya. Setelah ku kembali ke dunia nyata aku melihat bijudama itu tinggal beberapa meter .

**Naruto's POV End**

'Kematian bukanlah akhir ' itu pendirian seorang Uzumaki-Namikaze saat ini melihat bijuudama yang mungkin akan menghancurkannya.

"Meiton: Black Hole" Teriak Naruto lantang. Tiba tiba muncul pusaran berwarna hitam muncul di depan Naruto. Black Hole teknik yang sudah lama dipikirkan sejak naruto sudah bisa Bijuu Mode sempurna. Black Hole adalah teknik pemipihan Bijuu Dama yang ditambahkan dengan kemampuan Yami Naruto. Dan sekarang Bijuudama yang dilempar Obito hilang tanpa bekas, walaupun bekas ditanah masih terlihat.

'Jadi itu yang kau pikirkan gaki' Ujar batin Kurama.

'Yah itu memang yang kupirikan sejak dulu tapi. . . baru ingat jika aku sudah mengalahkan Yami'Balas Naruto.

Gigi Obito bergeletak ,"Sialan kau bocah" Teriak Obito, Lalu menciptakan 5 BijuuDama dan melemparkannya kearah Naruto. Seketika itu pula Naruto juga menciptakan 5 Black Hole. Dan ketika Bijuudama itu menyentuh Black Hole itu tiba tiba Bijuudama menghilang.

'Hei gaki kenapa kau tak menyedot Uchiha itu kedalam teknik ciptaan mu itu'

'Tidak bisa Kurama lihat saja tadi saat 5 bijuudama itu dilemparkan aku tak bisa menciptakan lebih '

'Hmm Jadi kelemahan teknikmu itu tergantung banyak Jurus yang menyerang mu'

'Ya mungkin seperti itu dan jika aku masih diberi kesempatan mungkin aku akan mengembangkan nya sehingga tidak menyedot terlalu banyak Cakra'

'Aku berdoa saja . . Gaki kita harus mencoba Jutsu dari ingatan ayahmu itu'

**Flash Back**

Dengan kecepatan super tinggi Uchiha Madara berhasil menhunuskan kunai ke perut Orochimaru.

"Cough" Batuk Orochimaru lalu tersungkur ke tanah dan Hiruzen yang saat itu dekat dengan Orochimaru langsung mencabut kunai karatan itu.

"Gomen sensei sepertinya aku tak bisa mempertahankan kalian lebih lama lagi" Ucap Orochimaru. Sedang senseinya a.k.a Hiruzen Sarutobi sedang tersenyum, seraya bebicara

"Tak apa Orochimaru sensei bangga padamu dan selamat karena telah menemukan cahaya mu kembali" Ucap Hiruzen yang masih mode tersenyum. Orachimaru juga tersenyum karena dipuji senseinya "Arigatuo.. Cough Sensei". Dan dengan begitu Orochimaru mati ditempat, sedang 3 hokage ,yaitu hokage kedua, hokage ketiga ,dan hokage keempat mulai menghilang.

"Tou-san !"Seraya mendekat ke hokage keempat a.k.a Minato Namikaze.

"Sepertinya Orochimaru sudah mati …. kemarilah nak" Perintah lembut Minato kepada Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar itu lalu mendekat sehingga dapat dijangkau Minato. Minato yang sudah tahu anaknya disampingnya lalu mengeratkan tangannya lalu menyodorkannya kepada Naruto. Naruto yang tahu maksudnya -salam ala bijuu- lalu membalas kepalan tangan itu, Naruto langsung membulatakan mata karena diberi ingatan oleh sang ayah.

"Gomen jika handseal itu mungkin sangat kepanjangan dan gomen karena tak bisa memberi kasih sayang selaknya kasih sayang orang tua kepada anak ….Gomen.." Ucap sendu Minato dan menghilang

"Arigatou Tou-san" Ucap Naruto yang masih mengepalkan kepalan tangannya kesamping.

'Dan juga terima kasih untuk ini'

**Flash Back End**

'Baiklah Kurama, bersiaplah karena kau harus memberi salam kepada 8 saudaramu itu'.Dengan cepat Naruto melakukan Handseal yang didapat dari ingatan sang ayah.

"Kami Shiru" teriak Naruto. Dan tiba tiba muncul tulisan fuiin berjumlah ratusan keluar dari tangan Naruto yang berterbangan keudara. Lalu dengan cepat tulisan itu bertuju ke arah Obito.

"Sial" Rutuk Obito yang juga lari dari tulisan fuiin itu. Walau belum tau jenis apa segel ini tapi dia harus lari mempertahan 8 bijuu lainya. Hingga satu kalimat Fuiin tiba tiba muncul di depan Obito lalu langsung masuk ke dalam perut Obito diikuti oleh kalimat fuiin lainnya.

"Tensou" Ucap Naruto pelan karena sudah kehabisan tenaga. Ingat tenaga bukan Cakra. Dan secara bertahap kalimat fuiin tadi yang berwarna hitam berubah warna Merah, Biru, Putih. Cakra 8 Bijju berhasih ditransfer oleh Naruto kedalam tubuhnya, dan tanpa sadar juga menhisap 2 doujutsu yang berbeda di mata Obito dan Cakra Obito sendiri.

"Ugh Badanku mati rasa" Ucap Naruto sangat pelan "Tapi yang penting berhasil " Lanjutnya, dan sebelum kegelapan yang ia lihat, dia lihat shinobi terdekat nya sudah bangun dari genjutsu Obito. 'Oyasumi minna' Ucap batin Naruto.

'Oyasumi Gaki' Balas batin kesembilan bijuu pelan sama selayaknya orang tua yang berkata kepada anaknya yang sudah tertidur agar tidak bangun kembali.

Brukgh

Itulah akhir dari 2 shinobi dengan kekuatan bak Rikuduo Sennin, sang penyelamat dan sang penghancur yang pada akhirnya tertidur sangat lelap sehingga tak bisa dibangun kembali.

.

.

**Di Suatu Tempat.**

"Naruto Uzumaki, orang yang memberikan kedamaian tapi tak bisa merasakannya" Ucap orang yang paling bercahaya kepada 2 orang yang paling suram dan seram.

"Hmm.. Di Bukuku aku menulis Naruto Uzumaki akan mati di saat berumur tua dan sudah memiliki anak" Ucap orang suram itu a.k.a Shinighami.

"Dan juga ia belum merasakan apa yang ia sebut kekuasaan" Ucap 1 lagi makhluk paling seram a.k.a Yami.

"Yami betul Kami, ia belum merasakan apa yang ia sebut kebahagian bukankah kebahagiaan datang sesudah kesusahan, Tapi ia belum merasakan kebahagiaan apapun" Ucap Shinighami.

"Baiklah aku akan mengundangnya kemari" Ucap Kami seraya menjetikan jari dan tiba tiba muncul tubuh didepan mereka.

**Naruto's POV**

'Haah sial jika saja tubuhku bukan tubuh uzumaki mungkin disaat mentranster ekor 5 aku langsung mati'

"Selamat datang Naruto Uzumaki – Namikaze" Ucap orang yan paling suram. Aku tersentak tapi langsung berusaha tenanga berkat latihan Sage Mode yang mengharuskan untuk tenang. Aku memperbaiki posisiku yang saat ini posisi tertidur menjadi duduk.

"Kalian siapa?" Ucapku sopan.

"Hahaha. Gomen belum memperkenalkan diri kami terlebih dahulu. Aku Shinighami, dan Dia Kami, Dan Dia-" Kata Shinighami langsung terputus saat uyang paling seram memotongnya.

"Aku Yami" Potong Yami cepat

"Jangan potong pembicaraanku Yami" Teriak Shinighami

"Terserah aku" Balas teriak Yami. Naruto yang seperti bingung hanya memiringkan kepala.

"Kumohon jangan bertengkar jika dewa bertengkar maka kehancuran dunia hasilnya" Ucapku polos dan sopan, serta menggunakan rumus bertengkar = kehancuran. Terlihat Kami sepertinya menahan tawa. Dan pasangan suram dan seram terdiam, sepertinya masa kelayakan dewa sedang di uji disini.

"Naruto apa kau tak takut kepada kami" Ucap Kami setelah menahan tawanya.

"Tentu saja, kalian bertiga adalah dewa dimana Kami ialah sang pencipta, Yami ialah sang kegelapan, dan Shinighami sang pengakhir. Tentu saja aku takut kepada kalian bukannya wajar setiap makhluk yang memiliki kelemahan takut kepada sang paling sempurna" Ucapku berusaha sopan.

"Apa kau marah jika Shinighami dulu mencabut nyawa orang tuamu disaat kau baru lahir" Ucap Kami sambil memandang Shinighami.

"Tidak bukannya makhluk itu pasti memiliki kelemahan dan kelemahan makhluk pasti kematian tidak ada yang lain hanya saja setiap kematian berbeda penyebabnya dan tujuannya" Ucapku sesuai kenyataan.

"Apa kau mau ku beri kekuatan untuk membunuh Yami dan Shinighami" Ucap Kami lagi, sedang Yami dan Shinighmai sepertinya menunggu jawabanku.

"Tidak perlu, lagi pula kekuatan yang besar itu …. mengapa tidak digunakan untuk menolong makhluk dari penindasan saja atau mungkin memberi kesempatan kedua, pasti makhluk selemah diriku banyak yang membutuhkan karena ketidak sempurnaannya" Ucapku sambil tersenyum yang tanpa sadar juga menyerukan doa ku. Ku lihat ketiga dewa didepan ku ini tersenyum walaupun Yami dan Shinighami memiliki wajah seram dan suram entah mengapa aku tidak merasa bulu kudukku merinding dan aku merasa ini suatu anugrah karena melihat senyum karena di dunia Yami dan Shinighami digambarkan dengan makhluk yang menyeramkan.

"Itulah yang kami tunggu Uzumaki Naruto" Ucap mereka bertiga serempak.

"Eh? Maksudnya?" Ucapku.

"Sebenarnya Kami, Shinighami, dan aku sedang merencanakan untuk memberikan mu kesempatan kedua walau didunia yang sedikit berbeda " Ucap Yami penuh keyakinan.

"Benarkah?" Jawabku yang pasti doa terkabul.

"Tentu, mengapa tidak bukannya kau bilang sendiri jika ' Tentu saja aku takut kepada kalian bukannya wajar setiap makhluk yang memiliki kelemahan takut kepada sang paling sempurna 'dan dengan kesempurnaan kami bertiga akan menghidupkan di dunia barumu ini" Ucap Shinighami bijaksana.

"Tapi … bagaimana dengan dengan ke 9 bijuu lain didalam tubuhku ini?" tentu saja aku bertanya seperti itu bagaimana jika mereka diburu seperti dulu.

"Oh mereka tentu saja mereka sudah bertemu dengan penciptanya" Ucap Shinighami.

'Untunglah aku tak ingin mereka menderita'

"Oh ya Naruto, ini pesan Kurama yang sudah di dunia nya" Ucap Yami sambil menyerahkan kertas kepadaku. Isi pesan itu ialah ucapan terima kasih dari kesembilan bijuu dan dan Rikudou Sennin.

"Baiklah dunia barumu sudah menunggu dan pengalaman bertarung mu akan hilang Naruto jadi kau harus belajar kembali dan ingat jangan sombong atau shinighami akan semakin cepat akan mendatangimu" Ucap Kami.

"Arigatou Kami-sama, Yami-sama, dan Shinighami-sama" Ucapku dan tubuhku mulai menghilang.

**Naruto's POV END**

Sesaat kemudian, "Sial aku lupa jika aku mau bilang dia akan menjadi manusia tanpa DNA saat dia dewasa" umpat Yami. Kami dan Shinghami sweat drop melihat tingkah dewa yang satu ini. "Dan aku juga lupa bahwa dia memiliki elemen meiton nantinya" Lanjut Yami. "Jadi kau akan memberi sedikit kemampuanmu pada Naruto"Ucap Shinighami. Dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Yami. "Baiklah teman teman ayo kita menulis pilihan pilihan di jalan kehidupan Naruto nanti dan kita bantu satu keluarga itu" Ucap Kami sambil membuka bukunya dan dibalas anggukan oleh Yami dan Shinighami.

.

.

**4 Tahun Kemudian Di Dunia Baru.**

**Naruto's POV**

"Jangan lari kau bocah Kyuubi" Teriak salah satu warga yang sedang berbondong bondong membawa batu dan senjata dari tajam hingga tumpul. Hingga salah satu warga melempar salah satu benda yang dibawanya diikuti oleh yang lain.

'Shit kalau sebanyak itu mana mungkin aku bisa lolos' Umpat Naruto keras keras di batin.

"Doton: Doryuu Jouheki" Teriak Anbu yang sangat amat kukenal dan muncul dinding tanah menahan semua senjata sekaligus batu. Lalu berdirilah 2 sosok Anbu yang satu bertopeng anjing dan yang satu lagi bertopeng gagak.

"Kalian semua cepat pulang" perintah Anbu bertopeng gagak a.k.a Itachi Uchiha. Dan dengan begitu pulang lah semua warga yang tadi mengerjaraku dan aku yakin dari mimik wajah mereka berkata 'kali ini kau selamat bocah tapi lain kali awas saja kau.

"Kau tak apa apa naruto" Ucap Anbu bertopeng anjing a.k.a Kakashi Hatake.

"Tidak apa apa hosh. . Kakashi-nii dan Itachi-nii mengapa disini?" Tanyaku polos mengingat bahwa mereka tadi pagi mereka kembali ke markas Anbu.

"Oh itu kami berdua sudah menyelesaikan urusan di markas jadi kami berdua langsung mencarimu" Jawab Itachi ramah, entahlah aku ingat semua Uchiha itu dingin tapi saat aku bertemu denagan Itachi-nii memang aneh tapi dia terlihat sangat ramah.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun, ayo kita kembali ke mansion, Itachi laporkan" Perintah Kakashi-nii sekaligus senior Itachi-nii. Walau jabatan tertinggi Anbu saat ini ialah Itachi-nii tapi Itachi-nii biasanya sering meminta bantuan Kakashi-nii. Dan dengan senang hati Kakashi membantunya. Dan seketika itu Itachi-nii langsung menghilang dari tempatnya, yang aku diberitahu teknik itu bernama Shunshin teknik pemercepatan sehingga mereka cepat sampai ditempat tujuan mereka.

**Di Mansion Namikaze.**

Kumasuki rumah ini diikuti Kakashi-nii, "Tadaima" ujarku saat setelah melepas sandalku. "Okaeri" jawab seseorang wanita berambut merah yang sangat cantik yang katanya aku orang kedua yang memuji rambutnya cantik tentu setelah tou-san yang seorang youndaime a.k.a Minato Namikaze."Astaga Naruto kau dikejar lagi, kenapa kau sampai mengorbankan dirimu hingga seperti ini Naruto" Ujarnya sambil menarik ke kursi terdekatku, lalu mengobatiku bukan karena luka tapi karena lecet akibat lari. "Dan kau tidak lupa membeli gulakan" Lanjutnya. Susah payah aku telan ludahku. Tidak, tidak hilang tapi toko itu mengusirku.

"Biar aku saja nee-san" Kakashi-nii sambil pergi menggunakan shunshin. Sesaat kemudian

"Dimana Naruko kaa-chan" Tanyaku pada Kaa-chan a.k.a Kushina Namikaze.

"Dia bersama tou-chan" Jawab kaa-chan sendu.

"Ada apa kaa-chan" Tanyaku pada kaa-chan yang berubah sendu itu. Hening tiba tiba kaa-chan memeluk ku dengan erat.

"Mengapa kau lakukan hingga seperti ini Naruto hiks Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan yang menyegel Kyubi pada adikmu, Sedang adikmu menerima kekuatan dan tahan daya sedang kau hanya yang dapat getah nya jika saja hiks aku disana saat rapat dewan itu aku akan membunuh mereka semua dan hiks kenapa kau menerima keputusan itu hiks" Isak kaa-chan yang terdengar pilu ditelingaku. Memang benar adanya jika kaa-chan ingin membunuh dewan itu karena dewan itu menyuruhku menjadi orang yang menyamar Jinchuriki Kyubi dengan alasan demi konoha. Tapi aku sudah tahu tujuan aslinya yaitu melindungi senjata konoha.

"Sebagai warga konoha yang taat aku harus meneriama keputusan bersama, sebagai anak yang berbakti aku harus melindungi keluarga, dan sebagai kakak yang baik akan melakukan apapun demi adik tersayang" Jawabku untuk menhentikan tangis kaa-chan dan aku hanya berharap aku masih memiliki jawaban yang cocok suatu kali nanti. Dan tangis kaa-chan sudah reda. "Bukan begitu Itachi-nii " Lanjutku. Dan yang bersangkutan langsung keluar. Dan inilah bakatku alami ku yang sudah ku kembangkan walau yang tahu bakatku hanya Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, Shandaime-jiji, Naruko, Itachi-nii, Kakashi-nii, dan Ero-sannin.

"Wah ada Itachi mari makan bersama …. tunggu aku siapkan dahulu" Ucap Kaa-chan pada Itachi-nii.

"Arigatou" Ucap Itachi-nii. Dan entah Cuma aku yang mendegar atau apa sepertinya Itachi sangat senang mendengar ajakan makan dari Kaa-chan. Kakashi-nii dan Naruko juga pulang sepertinya mereka bertemu di tengah jalan.

"Tadaima" Ucap Naruko. "Naruto-nii tidak apa apa kan ?"Tanya Naruko kepadaku. "Tentu saja imotou untung ada Kakashi nii dan Itachi-nii datang cepat"Jawab ku takut membuat dia merasa bersalah. "Ayo makan minna" Teriak Kaa-chan, Aku hanya bersyukur karena tepat waktu. Dan satu lagi apa Cuma aku yang merasa tatapan Kakashi-nii berbinar-binar. Hahaha mungkin saja 2 Anbu yang ini sedang kelaparan bisa jadikan.

Naruto's POV END

TBC

Hwaa gomen tak seru karena fanfic pertama. Disini Naruto memiliki cakra yang tidak normal dan cara mendapatkannya sudah ditentuin Author.

Ini Penjelasan OJ-nya (Istilah baru )

Kami Shiro : Teknik Fuin Buatan saya dimana teknik nya sedikit berbeda soalnya biasanya fuin terlukis di badan tapi ini fuin seperti tali yang bertuliskan symbol symbol fuin. Secara penggunaan teknik ini tidak menyebabkan kematian tapi akibat dari jumlah cakra yang diserap Naruto terlalu besar sehingga dia tewas

Tensou : Teknik lanjutan dari Kami Shiro dimana cakra orang yang terkena lansung dipindah secara cepat tapi tak merusak kualitas cakra tersebut.

Flame saya terima tapi jangan sampai merubah mood saya pliss.

Dan tolong dinilai cara penulisan saya . Trims

RnR.


	2. Chapter 2

Jinchuriki Tanpa Bijuu

.

Naruto

Mashashi Kisimoto

Author : MusuYaBa

Pair : Narutox

.

.

.

Wait ! Warning : Typo, OOC, Semi-Canon, OC, OJ (Original Jutsu) XD Dan lain lain.

**INI dari Reviews**

**LNaruSasu**: Ini istilah saya sendiri, dimana Naruto memiliki DNA yang sangat lemah diakibatkan dia sudah buka kekei genkai meiton waktu umur 3 tahun. Tapi … dia tidak sadar, elemen meiton itu bersifat merusak dan menghancurkan. Jadi DNA Minato dan Kushina dirusak dan bersatu dengan meitonnya.

**MaraNakagawa** dan **Tsuki Nigatsu No KinyoubiNatsu**: Terima kasih sarannya.

**El Ghashinia: **Hehehe emang waktu nulis hujan badai jadi harus cepet cepet. Lalu terimakasih atas sarannya boleh minta pendapatnya untuk chapter ini gak ?

**Eucallysca Putly: **Gimana ya. . . hubungan dunia baru sama yang dulu itu, sama seperti Hubungan Dunia Menma dan Dunia Naruto, disitukan ada 2 kyubi. Hmm punya tapi rusak karena Obito terlalu memaksakan 2 doujutsunya saat melawan Naruto dulu, oleh karena itu saya lebih memeilih doujutsu baru. Bukan ingat tapi seperti video lama yang terlintas begitu saja.

**2nd princhass:** Menurutku flame itu menghina isi cerita tapi bukan cara penulisan cerita. Pair lagi menunggu, yaoi? Huweeeek (Author muntah muntah) uda tau jawabannyakan, Incest? entahlah, OC? bisa jadi.

** : **Baca aja chapter ini. Setelah baca menurut ahmad-san apa ini keluar Konoha ?

** : **Bukan, ini sejenis kekei genkai kalau gak salah penggunanya di Movie 3 itu Hiruko (kalau gak salah nama). **Meiton:Black Hole**, itu bukan jikkukan tapi seperti Pelebur cakra. JIka mau saya akan pikirkan Jikkukan nya. Dan disini Meiton menjadi kekai genkai yang sudah punah.

Kalau Begitu Ini Ceritanya dan Terima Kasih Bagi Para Pembaca Yang Sudah Meninggalkan Jejak. Saya juga minta maaf karena mungkin fanfiction ini agak lama updetnya karena saya keluar gak pas waktu karena banyak ujian, sekarang saja sudah ujian praktek. Arigatou akan pengertiannya.

Dan disini … saya akan mengambil kemampuan dari 2 tokoh antagonis favourit saya, Menma dan Zeref. Entah kenapa menurut saya jurus jurus 2 tokoh ini rasanya sangat cocok dengan Naruto. Saya pinjam ya Mashima-san untuk Zerefnya dan ….(Tebak Sendiri) .

.

.

**Chapter 1 : Meiton, 'Dia' ?, dan Naruto Mati ?**

**.**

**.**

**Beberapa Hari Berlalu.**

Dipagi mendekati siang yang panas. Terlihat 2 orang di Menara Hokage.

"Jadi mereka sekarang telah menyebar fitnah ya?" Tanya seorang yang memiliki rambut kuning a.k.a Namikaze Minato. Dan hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh orang didepannya.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Minato lagi.

"Tetua clan menyuruhku untuk melakukan kudeta terhadap petinggi desa sialan itu," Jawab orang yang ada di depan Minato a.k.a Fugaku Uchiha. Sedang yang memilki pertanyaan hanya mendesah.

"Setelah anakku sekarang clanmu, aku tak tahu apa maunya orang orang sialan itu," Ujar Minato kepada Fugaku.

"Kau boleh pulang," Lanjut Minato. Dan setelah mendengar itu Fugaku pamit pulang dan pulang menggunakan shunshin.

"Aku tidak tahu, apa Tuhan saat ini memberikan cobaan kepada Konoha dan keluarga ku seperti yang dikatakanya dahulu," Ucap Minato sambil mengingat ingat pada saat waktu itu.

**Flashback**

Tiba tiba saja Biwako terkapar di tanah. Dan 2 bayi yang dibawanya juga langsung menghilang di dalam sebuah pusaran.

"Biwako-sama," Teriak Minato langsung menghampiri Biwako yang sudah tak bernyawa, terlihat bekas luka akibat kunai yang lebar di dada Biwako.

"Youndaime," Kata seseorang yang sangat serak. Sontak Minato langsung melindungi Kushina yang sepertinya sedang kehabisan tenaga.

"Siapa kau? Tunjukan dirimu!" Teriak Minato, bagaimanapun juga mengalahkan Anbu terlatih dan melewati barier termasuk orang yang hebat, jadilah dia semakin waspada.

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa diriku dan menjauhlah dari Jinchuriki Kyubi sekarang," Kata seseorang yang serak tersebut. Dan beberapa saat kemudian keluarlah pusaran di depan Minato lalu muncul seseorang yang dikedua tangannya terdapat 2 bayi yang sedang menangis.

"Kembalikan anakku!" Perintah Minato kepada orang yang ada di depannya

"Ketauhilah bahwa anakmu ini tidak berumur lebih lama lagi," Lalu orang itu melempar kedua bayi itu ke atas dan mengambil kunai bersiap melempar kunai tersebut ke dua bayi itu. Secara reflek Minato menangkap kedua bayi yang dilemparkan ke atas itu dan merutuki keteledorannya menggunakan Hiraishin setelah menangkap bayi itu.

**Didalam Gubuk di Dekat Desa.**

'Shit bagaimana mungkin aku ceroboh untuk menggunakan Hiraishin, tapi diambil positifnya aku bisa menyelamatkan anakku.' Batin Minato.

"Kalian akan aman di sini Naruko-chan, Naruto-chan, tou-san akan kembali lagi," Kata Minato sambil menaruh kedua anaknya di ranjang.

GROOARRR. . .

'Sial Kyubi lepas. Aku harus cepat.' Batin Minato sambil menggunakan Hiraishin.

**Di Tempat Persalinan.**

"A-apa yang kau inginkan ?" Teriak orang yang memiliki warna rambut merah a.k.a Namikaze Kushina yang sepertinya sudah sehat walau tidak sepenuhnya diakibatkan lepasnya kyubi . Melihat orang yang ada didepannya ini. Dia bisa tahu kalau orang menggunakan topeng spiral yang hanya menampilkan sharinggan di mata kanannya, memiliki rambut hitam bermodel spiky dan berjubah hitam.

'Entah mengapa aku sedikit familiar dengan rambut dan cakranya.' Batin Kushina.

"Aku ingin mengendalikan kyubi yang sudah keluar dari tubuhmu itu untuk menghancurkan Konoha," Kata Orang itu tenang.

"Siapa sebernarnya kau ?" Teriak dan tanya Kusnina lagi.

"Aku adalah orang yang dapat mengendalikan kyubi," Kata orang itu yang masih santai. Dengan tiba tiba ada orang berambut kuning a.k.a Minato, menusuk menggunakan kunai dari belakang orang itu dan hanya melewati tubuh orang itu saja. Dan dengan reflek, Minato langsung melindungi Kushina yang sekarang ada dibelakangnya.

"Apa kau Madara?" Tanya Minato.

"Heh sudah kuduga youndaime adalah orang yang cerdas dan kuat," Jawab orang itu a.k.a Uchiha Madara (Saya pakai nama Uchiha Madara soalnya kan Minato belum tahu kalau orang itu adalah Obito)

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin bisa, mengingat Shodaime sudah membunuhmu," Tanya Minato cepat.

"Walau cerdas kau tetap saja bodoh, lalu aku ini siapa?" Kata Madara menghina.

'Jika saja shodaime hokage dengan kekuatan sebesar itu tidak bisa membunuhnya apa lagi aku.' Batin Minato.

GROOOAAAR. . .

Sontak Minato langsung ingat jika kyubi sudah lepas, dan dia berharap Sandaime bisa menggantikannya untuk mempertahankan kyubi yang lepas kendali, akibat baru di beri genjutsu oleh Madara untuk menghancurkan Konoha.

'Aku harus cepat,' Batin Minato langsung mengambil kunai cabang tiga dari dalam sakunya melemparkannya ke arah Madara. Dengan mudah Madara hanya bergerak sedikit kesamping dan kunai itu hanya melewatinya saja.

"**HIraishin" **Gumam Minato lalu menghilang dengan kilat berwarna kuning. Dan betapa terkejutnya Madara ternyata kunai tersebut sudah diperkirakan oleh Minato akan melewatinya, dan memunculkan Minato di samping kunai tersebut.

"**Rasenggan"** Teriak Minato.

"Argghh" Teriak Madara kesakitan yang langung tersungkur ke tanah. Minato melakukan handseal dan menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke tubuh Madara.

"Aku sudah memberikan anti genjutsu kepada tubuhmu dan berhasil melepaskan Kyubi dari genjutsumu dan sekarang kau tak bisa mengendalikan Kyubi, Menyerahlah!" Perintah Minato pelan sambil menodongkan kunai kea rah Madara.

'Shit.' Batin Madara sambil mencoba berdiri.

"Kita akan bertemu kembali Youndaime," Ucap Madara lalu terlihat pusaran dari matanya lalu menghisapnya kedalam pusaran itu. Disaat Minato ingin mencoba mengejar Madara dia teringat sesuatu.

'Kushina.' Batin Minato langsung menghampiri Kushina.

"Kau tak apa apa Kushina?" Tanya Minato dengan nada khawatir.

"Ne aku tak apa apa tapi bagaimana dengan Kyubi," Jawab Kushina yang khawatir akan keadaan Konoha.

"Tenang saja ….. istirahatlah dahulu," Perintah halus Minato kepada istrinya. Lalu menghilang mengunakan Hiraishin.

**Di Tempat Kyubi.**

"Sialan! Dimana kau Minato?" Rutuk orang tua yang memakai baju zirah samurai. Lalu muncul kilat kuning disampingnya. Dan semua shinobi disana tak perlu menoleh ke arah kilat kuning itu, karena hanya satu nama saja yang ada didunia yang memiliki jutsu ini.

"Gomen aku terlambat," Ucap Minato sambil menyengir.

"Bodoh kami sudah menunggumu sangat lama," Ucap Hiruzen.

"Jadi mengapa Kyubi bisa lepas?" Lanjut Hiruzen yang saat ini masih menghadap ke depan.

"Aku mengidentifikasi Kyubi dilepas oleh seseorang saat aku lengah," Jawab Minato masuk ke dalam mode serius.

"Dan aku yakin kalau orang itu ialah Uchiha Madara," Lanjutnya, seakan waktu berhenti Hiruzen mematung dan membelalakan mata karena mendengar penjelasan Minato.

GROOOOAAARRRR.

Auman Kyubi langsung menyadarkan Hiruzen akan ke-syok-annya tersebut.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang," Tanya Hiruzen yang saat ini merubah pandangannya ke samping atau menghadap ke arah Minato.

"Bijuu tidak mungkin bisa dibunuh oleh manusia. Karena itu … harus disegel ke dalam tubuh seseorang," Jawab Minato cepat.

"Lalu siapa orang itu dan jangan sampai salah memilih!" Tanya cepat Hiruzen.

"Anakku," Jawab Minato, lalu melemparkan kunai cabang tiga kearah Kyubi dan muncul Minato dari kunai tersebut. Minato langsung menempelkan telapak tangannya ke tubuh Kyubi. Dan menghilang bersamaan dengan munculnya kilat kuning. Sedang Keadaan Hiruzen.

'Kau mengorbankan anakmu karena kau seorang Hokage, dasar bodoh." Batin Hiruzen.

"Semua ikuti aku," Teriak Hiruzen kepada semua shinobi yang ada disana dan menghilang menggunakan shunshin dan diikuti oleh semua shinobi yang ada disana.

**Di Tempat Persalinan.**

Muncul kilatan berwarna kuning yang membawa Minato dan Kyubi.

'Shit! aku sudah setengah kehabisan cakra untuk membawa Kyubi kemari.' Batin Minato. Lalu mengedarkan pandanganya melihat Kushina yang seperti mendengarkan nasehatnya untuk istirahat dan diartikan oleh Kushina untuk tidur.

"Kushina . . . gomen tapi aku akan menyegel dianak kita," Kata Minato kepada Kushina yang tertidur.

"Aku memang suami yang tak berguna," Lanjutnya. Lalu menghilang dengan kilat berwarna kuning.

**Didalam Gubuk di Dekat Desa.**

"Gomen Naruko-chan, Naruto-chan, tou-san memang orang yang tak berguna, yang hanya menyusahkan kalian berdua," Ujar Minato kepada 2 bayi yang digendongnya dan kembali menghilang dengan kilat berwarna kuning.

**Di Tempat Persalinan.**

Terlihat kilatan kuning dan memunculkan 3 orang, lebih tepatnya 1 orang dewasa dan 2 bayi.

GROOOOAAARRRR

Dengan auman Kyubi sukses menbangunkan Kushina yang tertidur walau tidak bisa bangkit dari posisi teebaringnya.

"Minato …. apa yang akan kau lakukan pada anak kita ?"Tanya Kushina pelan.

"Maaf Kushina .. aku memang orang tua yang tidak berguna dan yang akan menyusahkan anak anak kita di masa depan mereka," Jawab Minato juga pelan.

GROOOOAAARRRR

"Dan … aku akan menyegel Kyubi di anak kita," Lanjutnya.

"APA KAU BODOH MINATO!" Teriak Kushina.

"Gomen . . ." Ucap Minato sambil memandang Kyubi yang sepertinya mencarinya.

"BODOH! HENTIKAN BODOH!" Teriak Kushina kepada Minato akibat dari tercipta 2 altar penyegelan dan Minato menaruh 2 bayinya diatas altar itu.

'Sial, dia akan menyegelku kembali.' Batin Kyubi setelah berhasil menemukan Minato. Dan langsung menyerang 2 bayi Minato dan Kushina.

JLEBB

Dengan sisa tenaganya Kushina bangun dan melindungi 2 bayinya, tak dipungkiri ternyata Minato melakukan hal yang sama. Dan mereka berdua tertusuk cakar milik Kyubi.

"Kushina … maaf aku tak bisa menjadi suami dan tou-san yang baik," Bisik Minato ditelinga Kushina.

"Aku juga minta maaf, mungkin jika aku memiliki cakra yang cukup aku akan menyegel ke dalam tubuhku kembali," Bisik Kushina balik.

"Kau bodoh … cough walau kau seorang uzumaki kau tak bisa memasukkan bijuu ke dalam tubuhmu kembali," Ucap Minato yang sedang membatuk darah.

"Dan kumohon … ayo kita berikan kata kata terakhir kepada anak kita berdua, sebelum kita kehabisan waktu," Lanjutnya. Dan hanya dibalas angukan oleh Kushina.

"Kalian berdua makanlah yang sebanyak banyaknya dan untuk naruto tumbuhlah menjadi laki laki yang hebat! Dan untuk Naruko tumbulah menjadi perempuan yang hebat juga, jangan kalah dari anikimu itu,"

"Mandi setiap hari dan jangan lupa bersihkan juga kamar mandi kalian, tidurlah lebih awal agar kegiatan kalian besoknya tak terganggu,"

"Carilah teman, ini bukanlah perkara yang mudah …. tapi carilah teman yang sesungguhnya yang bisa dipercaya oleh kalian,"

"Pelajari semua pelajaranmu disekolah, aku rasa kalian akan menguasai semuanya, tapi jika itu tak terwujud tak usah khawatir,"

"Dengarkanlah baik-baik apa perkataan guru kallian diakademi,"

"Simpanlah pengalaman kalian saat melakukan misi,"

"Untuk Naruto jangan minum sake sampai kau berumur 20 tahun dan jangan minum berlebihan,"

"Dan untuk Naruko, berhati-hatilah dengan Jiraiya-sensei,"

"Soal jodoh .. suatu saat kalian pasti akan dapat pacar,"

"Soal pacar tidak usah cari yang aneh-aneh,"

"Ingatlah diri kalian, raihlah tujuan kalian, dan mimpi kalian, jangan pernah berhenti mencoba sampai kau berhasil meraihnya,"

"Maaf Minato aku menghabiskan waktu kita," Ucap Kushina sambil mengakhiri perkataannya.

"Tak apa, Naruto .. Naruko .. dengarkan ibu kalian yang sangat cerewet ini," Jawab Minato sambil menyengir.

"Dan selamat tinggal," Lanjut Minato sambil menutup mata.

"**Hakke Fuin,"** Gumam Minato.

**Di Suatu Tempat.**

"Baiklah teman teman ayo kita menulis pilihan pilihan di jalan kehidupan Naruto nanti dan kita bantu satu keluarga itu," Ucap Kami sambil membuka bukunya dan dibalas anggukan oleh Yami dan Shinighami.

"Jadi siapa yang pergi ke dunia bawah?" Tanya Shinighami.

"Bagaimana jika aku saja kalian berduakan hampir setiap hari ke dunia bawah," Jawab Yami dengan nada memelas. Sedang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh dua dewa yang lain.

"Aku berangkat," Ucap Yami yang langsung menghilang dan digantikan munculnya bulu bulu berwarna hitam. Dan meninggalkan Kami dan Shinighami. Sedang kami dan Shinighami masih berkutat pada buku milik Kami.

"Apa menurutmu 'Dia' mau membantu Naruto?" Tanya Kami. Sedang yang ditanya menghela nafas.

"Kau ini aneh aneh saja, pasti 'Dia' mau memberikan Naruto bantuan. Lagipula Yami kan yang bilang 'Dan aku juga lupa bahwa dia memiliki elemen meiton nantinya'. Dan satu satunya yang dapat mengajarkan Meiton kan hanya 'Dia'," Jawab Shinighami.

"Baiklah, aku akan menulisnya," Ujar Kami.

**Di Suatu ****Pulau**** Dimana Terdapat Kolam Lumpur Hitam.**

Terdapat suatu makhluk berwarna hitam dan memiliki corak biru serta sayap bulu hitam. Dan dia juga memiliki mulut yang berwarna biru serta ekor panjang yang di ujungnya berbentuk tombak yang seperti salib.

HATTTCHHIIII

"Sial pasti ada yang membicarakanku," Umpat makhluk tersebut.

"Tapi nikmat juga ya bersin, sudah ribuan tahun aku tidak bersin," Lanjutnya. Dan melanjutkan tidurnya dan berendam ke lumpur kembali.

**Di Tempat Persalinan.**

Tiba Tiba waktu berhenti dan muncul ribuan bulu berwarna hitam yang berterbangan. Dan penyegelan Kyuubi yang akan ke tubuh Naruto tiba tiba berhenti dan cakra Kyuubi mengalir kembali ke arah Naruko.

"A-ada apa ini?" Tanya sekaligus memberikan nada kaget Kushina kepada Minato. Minato yang merasa ditanya membuka matanya dan tak kalah kagetnya, dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kyuubi. Kyubi yang sekarang mengecil juga langsung menunduk hormat ke arah depan Minato. Minato mengekorkan pandangan dari Kyuubi ke arah yang dilihat Kyuubi. Dan didepan Minato dan Kushina sekarang bulu bulu tersebut berkumpul dan menunjukan seorang pria berambut putih panjang memakai armor berwarna hitam dan membawa pedang yang sangat panjang (A/N: Jika bingung lihat Sefirosu dari Final Fantasy. Saya memilih Sefirosu untuk mode manusia Yami ).

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Minato, heran karena Kyuubi menaruh hormat kepada orang yang ada didepannya ini. Tapi anehnya orang ini membawa aura kebijaksanaan dan Minato yakin dia adalah orang baik.

"Jika kau memang orang baik, maukah kau menjaga anak kami?" Tanya Minato lagi. Dan Yami memandang Minato dan berkata.

"Bodoh, bukan aku yang seharusnya menjaga anak kalian, tapi kalian sendiri yang akan menjaga anak kalian," Jawab Yami yang membuat Minato dan Kushina kaget karena dianggap bodoh. Lalu Yami mengalihkan pandanganya kepada Kyubi.

"Cukup Kyuubi!" Perintah orang itu, dan seketika Kyuubi langsung bangun dari hormatnya dan penyegelan Kyubi ke dalam tubuh Naruko menjadi sangat cepat dan akhirnya Kyubi berhasil disegel ke tubuh Naruko. Yang menyebabkan Minato dan Kushina kaget lagi.

'Genjutsukah?' Batin Minato dan Kushina yang sekarang langsung terduduk akibat lepas dari cakar milik Kyubi.

"Ini bukan genjutsu ," Jawab Yami.

'Apa orang ini bisa membaca pikiran orang?' batin Minato

" Ya aku bisa membaca pikiran manusia" Jawab Yami cepat.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Kushina.

"Aku adalah Tuhan," Jawab Yami.

"Tu-Tuhan," Pekik Minato dan Kushina. Dan Yami kembali memandang Minato dan Kushina sekilas lalu memandang 2 bayi yang sepertinya sedang tertidur.

HENING SESAAT

"Kalianlah yang seharusnya menjaga titipan kami kepada kalian," Ujar Yami sambil memutar balikan tubuhnya.

"Dan juga kalian akan merasa cobaan yang teramat besar bagi keluarga dan desa kalian, karena … itu menunjukan kasih sayang dari kami," Ucap Yami langsung menghilang menjadi bulu bulu hitam. Dan waktu kembali berputar.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

'Cobaan ya … semoga kami berhasil melewatinya.' Batin Minato.

**Di Tempat Yang Begitu Gelap.**

Terlihat seorang laki laki yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi kayu, memilki perban di kepalanya a.k.a Danzo Shimura yang sepertinya memperhatikan sebuah foto.

"Root !" Ucap Danzo. Lalu muncul 2 anbu Root sedang memberi hormat ke padanya.

"Bunuh dia jika keadaan tanpa saksi mata," Perintah Danzo yang juga memberikan sebuah foto kepada Anbu itu, dan 2 Anbu itu mengangguk dan menghilang menggunakan Shunshin. Danzo menatap foto itu kembali, dan berkata.

"Kau akan mati … kau akan mati, karena … kau berusaha melindungi senjata Konoha … Namikaze Naruto," Gumam danzo.

**Namikaze Mansion.**

Di waktu yang sama sepertinya akan mendekati tengah hari ini. Terlihat Kushina sekarang di dapur, sedang membuat es krim dengan rasa yang paling disukai 2 anaknya itu, jeruk.

"Naruto … Naruko … es krimnya sudah jadi," Teriak Kushina.

"Ya kaa-chan/kaa-san," Jawab sekaligus teriak 2 anak kecil dari dalam rumah. Dan sekarang terlihat 2 anak kecil yang satu berlari a.k.a Namikaze Naruko dan yang satunya berjalan santai a.k.a Namikaze Naruto.

"Kaa-chan aku es krim yang besar," Pinta Naruko, sedang Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar permintaan Imotounya ini.

"Ukurannya sama Ruko-chan," Jawab Kushina sambil menaruh es krim di piring. Sedang Naruko hanya cemberut sambil memajukan mulutnya. Sedang Naruto hanya menampilkan ekspresi yang sama. Setelah selesai menaruh es krim di piring, Naruko dan Naruto mengambil satu satu piring tersebut.

"Apa enak?" Tanya Kushina kepada 2 anaknya ini yang sudah mulai memakan es krim buatannya.

"Ini enak kaa-san," Jawab Naruto, yang entah mengapa satu pukulan didapatkan Naruto dari Naruko.

"Nii-chan bohong, ini sangat sangat dan sangat enak kaa-chan," Seru Naruko. Sedang Kushina hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Naruko, sedang Naruto mengelus ngelus kepalanya karena pukulan Naruko tadi. Setelah 2 anaknya selesai memakan es krim, Kushina mengambil piring itu dan mencucinya. Setelah selesai mencuci piring.

"Kalian berdua habis ini tidur siang!" Perintah Kushina kepada 2 anaknya itu.

"Ta-tapi kaa-san aku ingin ke taman," Ujar Naruto.

"Naruto …. dengarin perintah kaa-san atau …." Kata Kushina. Dan Naruto hanya bisa menegukkan ludahnya sendiri, yang diikuti Naruko.

"Lagi pula nanti sorekan bisa," Lanjut Kushina dengan senyum maut.

"Ha-ha'i kaa-san aku tidur dulu," kata Naruto sambil turun dari kursinya, dan pergi ke kamar dengan keadaan pundung.

"Oyasumi kaa-chan," Kata Naruko sambil turun dari kursinya dan mengikuti anikinya itu.

.

.

.

**[Skip Time: Sore Hari]**

**Itachi POV**

'Hah hah hah, kenapa denganku, aku merasa sangat sesak entah mengapa, aku sangat mengenal firasat aneh ini, perasaan yang sama seperti beberapa jam sebelum kematian Shisui. Sialan! Ini begitu menyiksa.' Batinku. Sekarang kulihat sepertinya Sasuke sepertinya masih serius dalam memancing kali ini. Dan kualihkan pandanganku ke sungai, sekarang kulihat bayanganku di pantulan sungai jernih ini.

'Sangat pucat.' Batinku, saat kulihat pantulanku sendiri.

"Sasuke-kun ayo kita pulang," Ucapku pada ototou ku ini.

"Tapi nii-san aku masih belum dapat sama sekali," Jawabnya.

"Suke, aku minta maaf sepertinya nii-san sakit," Ucapku pelan nan memelas agar Sasuke mau pulang, aku terlalu takut jika terjadi hal hal yang aneh pada Sasuke.

"Ha'I jika nii-san sakit, aku nanti tidak bisa bermain lagi," Ucapnya sambil menarik kail dan berdiri. Dan Sasuke melihatku dengan wajah kaget mungkin karena wajahku yang sangat pucat ini. Aku menghiraukan wajah kagetnya dan menggendongnya lalu pulang menggunakan shunshin. Dan setelah sampai rumah, aku pergi lagi entah kemana, tanpa mengucapkan apapun kepada Tou-san, Kaa-san, dan Sasuke.

**Itachi POV END**

**Kakashi POV**

"Baiklah aku terima laporan ini, arigatou Kuma," Ucapku pada satu anbu bertopeng Kuma di depanku ini. Dia hanya mengangguk dan pergi menggunakan shunshin.

'Jadi mereka sudah menyebarkan fitnah kepada penduduk, jika Kyubi yang menyerang Konoha dahulu akibat clan Uchiha sekarang.' Batinku saat membaca laporan dari Anbu Kuma.

'Semoga kau bisa bersabar Itachi.' Lanjutku.

DEG DEG DEG

'Sial ! kenapa dengan aku sekarang, padahal dua hari yang lalu, aku sudah memeriksa kesehatanku.' Batinku. Dan kulepas topeng Inu-ku dan melepaskan maskerku. Aku raba mukaku dan aku kaget bukan main.

'Berkeringat?' Batinku.

'Saat perang dahulu saja aku tidak pernah berkeringat.'

DEG DEG DEG

'Sial! Perasaan ini sama seperti saat aku melihat kematian Obito!'

'Naruto!' Batinku yang entah mengapa menyuruhku untuk mencari Naruto. Dan akupun pergi dari ruangan Kapten Anbu yang seharusnya digunakan Itachi tapi, karena Itachi sekarang mengambil cuti jadi aku yang menggantikannya.

**Kakashi POV END**

**Naruto POV**

'Hahhh indah nya taman ini.' Batinku. Sambil memandangi sebuah sungai yang terlihat begitu segar, yahhh ….. walaupun aku mendapatkan keindahan ini karena baru saja bermain kejar kejaran dengan penduduk desa. Dan sekarang aku merasakan sepertinya ada yang mengikutiku.

'Kakashi-nii? Itachi-nii?' Tanya di batinku.

'Bukan ini cakra orang asing yang belum pernah kurasakan.'

"Jadi kenapa kalian tidak keluar, bukannya tempat ini sudah teramat sepi," Perintah ku kepada 2 penguntit ini. Dan benar saja ternyata ada 2 Anbu yang bertopeng polos.

'Root!' Kagetku.

"Gomen Naruto-sama kami diberi perintah oleh Danzo-sama untuk membunuhmu," Dan 2 Anbu Root itu mengambil sebuah kunai, satu melemparkannya dan yang satu menghunuskan ke perutku.

"ARGRHHH," Teriaku kesakitan. 2 Anbu itu memandangku seakan tak terjadi apa apa, dan seperti menunggu ajalku. Aku sudah mulai kehilangan keseimbangan dan berjalan mundur dengan gontai lebih tepatnya ke arah sungai. Dan dengan perlahan aku menutup mataku.

'Gomen tou-san … kaa-san aku tak bisa menjadi anak yang berbakti, gomen jiji … ero sannin karena belum bilang kalau aku yang membakar buku ero itu, gomen Kakashi-nii … Itachi-nii aku banyak menyusahkan kalian, dan gomen Naruko-chan aku tak bisa menjadi aniki yang baik dan melihatmu untuk menjadi Hokage seperti cita – citamu itu.'

Dan disaat aku hampir saja terjatuh ke dalam sungai. Entah kenapa, tubuhku ini seperti ada banyak rasa sedih karena tidak bisa melindungi orang yang kusayang, takut karena jika orang yang aku sayang dibunuh oleh Danzo, dan marah karena aku sangatlah lemah. Sebelum ku tutup mataku sepenuhnya, aku melihat banyak awan awan kegelapan yang muncul dan berputar putar disekelilingku.

"**Meiton : Shibo Domu" **Teriak ku tanpa sadar dan awan awan kegelapan yang tadi memutariku, sekarang menyerang area sekitarku dan membunuh 2 Anbu tersebut serta pohon pohon yang ada disekitarku secara cepat.

BYUUUURRR

**Naruto POV END**

'Cakra apa ini begitu dingin dan kuat.' Batin Kakashi. Kakashi mempercepat larinya ke arah taman. Disaat ia sampai, ia melihat Itachi yang sepertinya merasakan hal yang sama karena dia baru saja datang juga.

"Kakashi apa kau juga merasakannya?" Tanya Itachi pada Kakashi. Yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kakashi.

"Maksudku emm …. suatu firasat emm …. maksudku bagaiman ya menjelaskannya?" Ujar Itachi kebingungan.

"Jika Maksudmu firasat yang tidak enak maka …. aku juga merasakannya," Jawab Kakashi.

"Dan sebelum itu … ayo kita periksa taman ini, karena aku merasakan cakra yang teramat dingin namun kuat dari taman ini," Lanjut Kakashi. Dan dibalas anggukan oleh Itachi. Mereka berdua berjalan dengan keadaan was was takut jika ada yang menyerang tiba tiba. Dan mereka dikejutkan dengan banyak pohon yang mati, aksesoris taman yang sudah lapuk dan siap hancur kapan saja, dan tanah yang mejadi tandus disekitar sungai.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Tanya Kakashi yang entah pada siapa. Dan Itachi hanya memandang heran karena biasanya daerah sekitar sungai ialah daerah yang paling subur. Dan pandangan Itachi berpindah kepada bercak merah dan gumpalan merah pada tanah.

'Darah.' Batin Itachi.

"Kakashi apa kau membawa satu pipet ?" Tanya Itachi. Dan Kakashi hanya memandang Itachi dengan tatapan 'Untuk-apa-?'. Itachi hanya menunjukan beberapa gumpalan darah yang ada di tanah.

"Aku membawanya," Ujar Kakashi. Dan mengambil satu pipet pada saku gulung yang terisi dari pipet, jarum, dan lain lain. Dan mengambil beberapa darah untuk di cek DNA-nya.

**[Skip Time : Beberapa Jam Kemudian]**

**Di ****Sekitar****Pulau**** Dimana Terdapat Kolam Lumpur Hitam.**

**Naruto POV**

'Asin.' Kubuka mataku secara perlahan dan menampilkan pantai yang lumayan aneh untuk disebut indah. Tapi rasa asin ini sama seperti rasa garam yang berasal dari laut.

'Bagus!' Hinaku kepadaku sendiri.

'Mungkin aku akan mejadi terkenal dengan berita 'ANAK 4 TAHUN BERHASIL SELAMAT DARI AIR TERJUN TERCURAM SE-KONOHA' jika aku kembali ke Konoha.' Lanjutku. Mengingat jalur sungai tempat ku terjatuh tadi, berakhir dengan air terjun yang sangat curam nan berbahaya.

'Ada yang aneh dengan pulau ini.' Batinku sambil meraba raba perutku yang tadi tertusuk sebuah kunai.

'Sembuh!' Kagetku karena luka yang begitu lebar bisa sembuh dengan cepat. Aku pun berdiri sambil memandangi pulau yang menjadi penyelamatku, kalau tidak … mungkin aku bisa tenggelam di samudra dengan mayat yang tidak ditemukan. Aku pun berjalan dengan gontai mungkin karena begitu lelah akibat kesana kemari mengikuti ombak.

'Akan kubunuh jika kau menyentuh imotou ku, Danzo.' Batinku penuh penekanan dan kemarahan. Dan tanpa sadar aku juga mengeluarkan sedikit cakra.

'Lebih baik aku mengenali pulau ini sebelum malam.' Batinku.

"Bocah apa yang kau lakukan disini!" Suara menggema dari dalam pulau.

"Siapa kau?" Tanyaku sambil mengikuti insting anak anak yang penasaran. Dia tak menjawab mungkin suaraku terdengar seperti semut baginya. Aku berjalan kedalam pulau yang sangat aneh ini dengan perasaan aneh juga. Menjadi kuat, itulah perasaanku sekarang. Dan sekarang kulihat makhluk yang lebih tepatnya naga yang berwarna hitam dan memiliki corak biru serta sayap dengan bulu yang juga berwarna hitam. Dan dia juga memiliki mulut yang berwarna biru serta ekor panjang yang di ujungnya berbentuk tombak yang seperti salib, yang sepertinya naga itu baru saja terbangun dari kegiatan berendam dari lumpur hitamnya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya ku lagi penasaran.

"Aku Adalah …." Jawabnya.

TBC

.

.

.

Penjelasan OJ:

**Meiton : Shibo Domu :** Jutsu yang berarti 'Kubah Kematian'. Bentuknya seperti awan awan hitam yang mengelilingi Naruto. (A/N: Jika bingung liat kemampuan Zeref saat bertemu dengan Natsu, Evergreen, dan Elfman di Pulau Tenrou. Jangan salahkan saya karena di manga atau anime Mashima-san tidak memberi tahu namanya ). Jurus ini menyerang area sekitar Naruto, dan hanya aktif ketika Naruto merasa lemah dan tidak berguna. Jurus ini menyerang dengan cara menyerap kehidupan yang ada disekitarnya.

Type jutsu = Kinjutsu.

Rank Jutsu = S.

Range = r : 10 m.

Kuis ! Ayo tebak siapa 'Dia' hayoo…

'Dia' menjelaskan bahwa nanti menjadi guru Naruto nanti. Yang suka nonton Fairy Tail pasti juga tahu dari ciri cirinya. hehehe.

Flame saya terima tapi jangan sampai merubah mood saya pliss.

Dan tolong dinilai cara penulisan saya . Trims

RnR.


End file.
